Dawn
category:MissionsCategory:Chains of Promathia Missions de:Promathia-Mission 8-4 Tear of Altana Unlocks Atma of the Banisher for purchase Trust: Ulmia Trust: Prishe | items = | repeatable = Yes | parent = | children = | previous = When Angels Fall | next = Storms of Fate Tango with a Tracker | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough *Enter Al'Taieu for a cutscene. *Return to The Garden of Ru'Hmet, and pass through the Cermet Portal to get to the main garden elevator. Choose to descend from the first floor to enter Empyreal Paradox. *Check the Transcendental Radiance for a cutscene. Checking it again will allow you to enter the battlefield: Dawn Battle *You will now face Promathia. *Soloable at level 75+ with Trust. Trivial at Item Level. *The time limit for the battle is 30 minutes. *All buffs and TP are removed upon entering the battlefield. *Prishe and Selh'teus will fight with you. Among other abilities, they can heal themselves but Prishe, and only Prishe, can be healed by the party as well. If she's K.O.'d, it is possible to cast Raise on her and she will go back to fighting with full HP. She can't be healed using Curing Waltz. *Since Selh'teus cannot be healed by the party, just letting them do the fight will not work because if Selh'teus is defeated, the fight will be over. *In addition to this, if the entire party is K.O.'d at any point during the fight, they will be immediately removed from the battlefield. The game will not allow the usual 3 minutes for someone to get back up like it typically does in other battlefields. Thus at least one member has to be conscious at all times for the battle to go on. *Promathia has two forms. There is an opportunity to recover after beating the first form, but on both forms eventually Prishe will engage and start the fight on her own. *Promathia has low evasion. *Promathia is immune to the spell Stun, and either immune or extremely resistant to all elemental spells such as Aspir. Head Butt also seems to do little-to nothing as far as stuns. I believe Promathia is just completely immune to the stun effect, except from Selh'teus. *Upon defeating Promathia's second form, every conscious party member (including those doing it for the first time) will receive 2000 Experience Points or Limit Points. The party will appear outside in Al'Taieu and receive the title: Averter of the Apocalypse First form *Promathia's first form has about 8,000 HP. It uses the following special attacks: :* Empty Salvation: AoE (range 25?) damage (~250) and Dispel 3 effects :* Pestilent Penance: Cone Attack damage (~400) and Plague :* Malevolent Blessing: Cone Attack damage (400-500) and Curse :* Infernal Deliverance: AoE (targeted?) damage and Stun, ignores Utsusemi :* Chains of (Apathy, Arrogance, Cowardice, Envy, and Rage): AoE long-duration terror to any Humes, Elvaan, Tarutaru, Mithra, and Galka, respectively. If you reclaimed your "light" key item in The Garden of Ru'Hmet by climbing the tower corresponding to your race, you will be immune to this effect. :* Comet (spell): Single-target magic damage (600-900). Can be absorbed by Utsusemi. *Prishe fights along with you. :*She eats Ambrosia and uses a Daedalus Wing when you start to fight. :*She uses the Auroral Uppercut Weapon Skill, which is rather weak (23 damage). :*She also casts Divine Magic nukes on Promathia and Cures herself and the party. :*If she is defeated, players can Raise her. She will get up with 100% HP and no weakness. *Selh'teus fights along with you a bit too. :*His Luminous Lance attack does a bit of damage and stuns Promathia for about 25 seconds. :*Selh'teus cannot be cured. Second form *Promathia's second form has about 12,000 HP. He still uses Empty Salvation, Pestilent Penance, Malevolent Blessing, Infernal Deliverance, plus some new attacks: :* Seal of Quiescence: AoE Mute, lasts up to 75 seconds. Can be removed with Echo Drops. :* Winds of Oblivion: AoE Amnesia, lasts up to 75 seconds. It cannot be removed by Ecphoria Ring, you must wait it out. :* Meteor (spell): AoE magic damage (300-600) :** He casts this once a minute; it takes 10 seconds to cast, which is plenty of time to run out of range. :** It should be noted that though he prefers Meteor he may still cast Comet in his second form. :* Bastion of Twilight: Magic Shield effect :* Wheel of Impregnability: Physical Shield effect *You can tell which shield is up by looking at the big ring below Promathia. Red is physical, green is magic. *Prishe continues to fight beside you. :*She eats Ambrosia when you start to fight. :*This time she uses Nullifying Dropkick, which breaks Promathia's shields. :*She continues to nuke Promathia and Cure herself and the party. :*After a while (4m15?), she uses a Carnal Incense and Hundred Fists. :*She can also use Benediction if she's in trouble. :*Prishe is capable of being cured, and is quite capable of tanking during the fight. :*Haste, Protect and Refresh can not be cast on Prishe. *Selh'teus continues to fight as well. :*His Luminous Lance attack does a bit of damage and stuns Promathia for about 25 seconds. :*His Revelation attack just does damage(?). :*If he gets in trouble, he may use Rejuvenation and Redemption moves that give HP, MP, and TP to him and any party members that may be near him. :*Selh'teus still cannot be cured. Video See the Video page. After the battle you will be put in a cutscene. At the conclusion of this cutscene you will receive the Permanent Key Item Tear of Altana. Finishing Up Wait until after Japanese Midnight, to get the following cutscenes. Bid farewell to some of your companions. You can visit them in any order. ;Tenzen - Return to the East: *Head to Metalworks (Home Point #1) and talk to Cid on the second floor, at (H-8) for a cutscene. ;Jabbos - Newfound Family: *Visit Oldton Movalpolos for a cutscene. ;Louverance - A Name for the Ages: *Head to Southern San d'Oria (Home Point #4) and talk to Hinaree in Count Caffaule's Manor at (B-6) for a cutscene. *Travel to Uleguerand Range for a cutscene. You can use the Home Point or Unity Concord warp (level 128). *Return to Count Caffaule's Manor for a cutscene. ;Chebukkis - A Meteoric Reunion: *Head to (C-8) of Port Windurst (Home Point #1) and talk to Chipmy-Popmy at the Fishing Guild for a cutscene. :*May require more than one attempt to receive the proper cutscene. Be sure your cutscene involves "a trio of wandering comedians." *Head to Bibiki Bay - Purgonorgo Isle and check the ??? Warmachine at (H-11) for a cutscene and a Colored Drop. The color appears to be random, at least the current Vana'diel day does not seem to affect it. :*If your inventory is full when you start the CS or you disconnect in the middle of it, just click the Warmachine again to get it. :*The fastest method to get there is via Atmacite Refiner, but requires Hyacinth Stratum Abyssite II. :*The following event-related RSE swimsuits have an enchantment that can teleport you to the isle: ::*Custom Gilet +1 - Hume ::*Magna Gilet +1 - Elvaan ::*Elder Gilet +1 - Galka ::*Savage Top +1 - Mithra ::*Wonder Maillot +1 - Tarutaru :*Do note that retrieving an item with a reuse-timer from an Event Item Storer will result in a reset of the timer to its maximum amount. In other words, these can not be used before 20 hours has passed from retrieving it. ;Shikarees - In the Name of Justice: *Enter Mhaura for a cutscene. 'The Chains Fall Free' After all the above cutscenes: *Head to Ru'Lude Gardens (Home Point #1) and approach the palace for a cutscene. *Go to Upper Jeuno (Home Point #1) and check the Marble Bridge Eatery door for a cutscene with Esha'ntarl. *After the cutscene, using the door again will allow you to obtain one of the three "CoP rings". You can continue with the cutscenes without making your decision yet. *'Recommendation:' Rajas Ring is the only one that's still useful in modern gear sets due to Store TP+5. *If the ring is discarded, a new one can be obtained by revisiting the Marble Bridge. **If the ring is discarded on the day it was obtained, you must wait until after Japanese Midnight before the cutscene will play. **If the ring is discarded again, a wait of 27 days (Earth Time) is required before the rings will be available again. **If the ring is discarded a second time, the Marble Bridge door MUST be used to activate the timer. *Head to Tavnazian Safehold and examine the Walnut Door at (K-7) of the upper floor (North) for a cutscene. *Head to Lufaise Meadows and approach the Blueblade Fell at (J-6) for the final full-screen cutscene, during which the song Distant Worlds (Full Vocal) will play. **There are hordes of Rocs called Abraxas' above level 85+ on the way to the Fell, so some kind of a source for Invisibility is highly recommended. **Sneak is also recommended prior to viewing the cutscene, for a party of around level 80 fomor spawn at Blueblade Fell during nighttime. **If you do not have any Fomor Hate the Fomors will not aggro. ** As of the July 2016 update, you can now ride mounts in Lufaise Meadows, eliminating the need for Invisibility and Sneak, if you have a mount. *After the cutscene, the title Banisher of Emptiness will be awarded and the quest Storms of Fate becomes available. **If you weren't on or past Both Paths Taken of Rhapsodies of Vana'diel, you can now continue those missions unimpeded. 'Trust Magic and Atma Rewards' *At this point, return to the Walnut Door in Tavnazian Safehold (K-7) and examine it to learn Trust: Prishe. **This requires completion of either Trust: Bastok, Trust: San d'Oria, or Trust: Windurst. **'You cannot obtain Trust: Prishe if the quests Storms of Fate or Shadows of the Departed are in progress, or if Apocalypse Nigh is in progress and the cutscene occurring in Sealion's Den has not yet been obtained. As such, it's strongly recommended you do this as soon as possible.' ***These are the official conditions stated by Square-Enix. However, many people still find themselves unable to obtain the Trust spells even with these conditions met. In that case, complete Apocalypse Nigh and you are guaranteed to be able to receive both Trust: Prishe and Trust: Ulmia. *Prishe makes references to the following quests if you have completed them: **In the Mood for Love: mentions a jeweler **A Chocobo's Tale: mentions sharing something with a young girl **Hook, Line, and Sinker: mentions a fisherman **Apocalypse Nigh: mentions Eald'narche and other mission bosses *Return to the Dilapidated Gate in Misareaux Coast (I-11) and examine it to learn Trust: Ulmia. **This requires completion of either Trust: Bastok, Trust: San d'Oria, or Trust: Windurst. **'You cannot obtain Trust: Ulmia if currently progressing in Storms of Fate, from the point that the cutscene in Misareaux Coast occurs until you have defeated Bahamut in the quest battlefield.' ***These are the official conditions stated by Square-Enix. However, many people still find themselves unable to obtain the Trust spells even with these conditions met. In that case, complete Apocalypse Nigh and you are guaranteed to be able to receive both Trust: Prishe and Trust: Ulmia. *Ulmia makes references to the following quests if you have completed them: **Apocalypse Nigh: "When I sang the Lay of the Immortals before the fifth crystal..." *You can now purchase the Atma of the Banisher from an Atma Fabricant in Abyssea. Category:Trust